


I get along without you very well

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Post s2 Hannibal is in Florence and he's very happy. Mostly.
Relationships: Anthony Dimmond/Hannibal Lecter, Bedelia Du Maurier/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	I get along without you very well

It was a beautiful day and he had a beautiful woman in a couture dress beside him, but still Hannibal Lecter was feeling the tiniest bit strange. He had escaped his foes and brought death to his symbolic child with his worst foe. Bedelia was posing as his wife, and she was a good foil to play with.  
Tattlecrime informed him Will Graham was alive just as he had intended, but in a world of pain and suffering. That was also his intention, and since he was like a god, it felt just.  
Bedelia smiled and he returned it with a sly nod.

*  
He was in bed with Bedelia and he thought of past partners, a whiff of Alana’s perfume seemed to linger though she was a world away suffering from wounds he had inflicted.  
He thought he saw Will’s strong neck for a second when Bedelia posed on all fours as he started to fuck her for real. Then he clearly perceived her supple neck and the illusion was shattered.  
He fucked her hard and she bore down to take him in.  
Their bodies moved in perfect unison and it felt good to let go.  
Bedelia’s grace and beauty was intact even in this animal endeavor.  
He came and the scent of old spice was in his nostrils.

*  
They had dinner and it tasted heavenly though it wasn’t human meat. Maybe he would take a life soon, maybe find some bright new mind to twist to his liking.  
If the new partner displease dhim he could always kill them.  
”Penny for your thoughts,” said Bedelia.  
”Hmm..I should have put pennies over his eyes to ease his passge into the underworld.”  
”Still thinking of Will?”  
”Not with you,” he lied.

*  
”We should inivite Anthony Dimmond over,” said Bedelia.  
”Yes. We too rarely entertain these days,” he said and regarded her thoughtfully. She sipped her wine.

*  
Dimmond was bright and cocky and Hannibal took him to his bedroom with his wife.  
He fucked Dimmond joylessly while Bedelia watched, a goddess in repose.  
Before he came he saw Will’s face and so he broke Anthony’s neck.  
Bedelia sighed. ”You need to deal with your feelings,” she said.  
”Yes,” he said and regarded the body silently. So much meat to avoid wasting.  
"You can only forgive Will if you consume him."  
He nodded. There were so many ways to consume a delighfully treacherous creature like Will.

**Author's Note:**

> Consumation can take many forms.


End file.
